Team DSKZ
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: Welcome and dwell in a new team called DSKZ with their friends. Hunters who win the hearts of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. However something mingles with the relationship. Pairings. Some humor. Mystery, and friendship. Look in to DSKZ crazyness. On a side note Blazblue is implied. Later it will be branch more towards the RWBY universe and my own ideas.
1. Gloomy Night

**A/N: Reviews are welcome no cursing wanted. Also if you want your OC in this story PM me. A shout out to "So many taken usernames"**

**Blazblue ideas will be in this story for the first ten chapters **

* * *

The wavered chilly night in beacon academy was cold as ice. All students were asleep. However 4 individual's were looking at the academy from a far. Which each individual's with a broken life. Yet they live to the fullest. They treat others with kindness.

These 4 make up the praise "Double speed keeper zone" A.K.A in words DSKZ. Ozpin the headmaster of the school heard of their skills and nobility of teamwork.

Their role in school is a student but at night they are hunting grims. At the same time they don't have any school records except one. The guys name is Dusk. The other 3 are friends that trained under a knight legion.

Ozpin is yet surprised their weapons are manifested with an element. *sigh*"I wonder if these four can handle the entrance exam." Ozpin said while looking at their files in his office. It was 11 in the night. Ozpin decided to rest in his quarters until someone knock on the door.

Ozpin opens the door and sees a letter on the ground. Ozpin was assuming it was a prank but not. The letter mention about Snow, Koi, and Zaten during their time in the knight legion. Ozpin put aside the letter to read it during the 4 entrance exam. Ozpin went straight to bed and lock his door.

With Mr. Ozpin aside we move to team DSKZ. This team was on the cliff side searching the area for grims but concluded none were active at the moment. Dusk complain to his comrades that no grims present to fight at their first night in beacon academy.

Snow replied back to Dusk "Well what can you do come on let's head back I'm getting tired here. Red-Head let's go!"

"Fine oh great ice king." Snow was a little mad but did not care. The youngest out of the group Koi said something "Can't you two get along?" Dusk and Snow glared at Koi.

"Deal with it." The quietest of the group Zaten tells them calm down and advance to the dorms of beacon.

Dusk the leader of the group. His hair and eyes are crimson red. He wears a black coat, red shoes, dark red and white blazer, and formal black pants.

He is equipped with two blades named the Ka-Ara blade. Each colored black and white blade but the hilts are different. The sword on his left the hilt is white. Same goes with the 2nd blade the hilt is black instead. These blades correspond to the element fire. But the color of the fire is jet black.

Dusk had always lived life happy until his parents were murdered by a gang of hunters. His only sibling is his twin sister Dawn.

Snow the 2nd person of the group. His hair is light yellow and his eyes are blue. He wears a light blue and white blazer, blue-white shoes, and formal white pants.

He is equipped with two Sai blades manifesting the element ice. It corresponds with the cold wind element. Snow life was pure sorrow.

His father died as a hunter looking for food. While his mother abandons him because of the living conditions they lived in and with harsh noble families. Until he was saved by a knight legion called Makai.

Koi the 3rd person in the group. His hair and eyes are black. He wears a dark green pirate blazer, black formal shoes, and pitch dark green pants. He is equipped with two guns he made from scratch.

The first gun is called the forest pistol. It manipulates anything in the forest. There are four modes to the gun. The modes are Life, Extractor, Shell, and Heal. The gun is made from unbreakable wood used during the pirate era. The second gun is the earth pistol. It manifests the element earth. Same as the forest pistol modes. But differs it changes the pistol to standard weapons. The four modes are Assault, Marksmen, Heavy duty, and Speeder. But in any dire situation he pushes in the roulette to shoot out a laser.

Koi's life was complicated his father was a selfish gunsmith that would always gamble. His mother could not do anything but put him in a foster home. Kids at the foster home would always pick on Koi's intellect with making things. But one day was saved by the Makai knights.

Zaten the last person in the group. His hair and eyes are black as the night. He wears traditional bowmen attire that is colored dark yellow. He is equipped with a golden bow and arrows, arrow holder and a dragon cross around his neck. They correspond to the element light .

Zaten's life is the saddest of the group. His family is a hunting clan. When he was born his mother and father were hunting a black dragon. When they reach Zaten's grandparents house they died and collapse.

His grandpa trained him with the bow and arrow. Zaten then left his grandparents and embark to avenge his parent's death. In the process of traveling he saved a town from dark dragons.

When he returned to his grandparent's house and found they were gone. But his grandparents left a letter to find the elemental dragons help. He found the help he needed but one day it help even more. While traveling the sky with the element dragons he receives a letter from the Makai knights on an arrow that almost hit him. He accepts to join the Makai knights to find answers.

* * *

**A/N: Only 3 of them will be gentleman to team RWBY. Throwing in a OP OC later. Hazama and Relius will be hurting someone onwards.**


	2. Wheel of fate is turning

**A/N: I don't own RWBY except team DSKZ. Another note back story very soon. I make Dusk almost have a blood kain. But it's like a bankai. Nox overdrive I like to call it.**

* * *

The morning is bright yet the morning is at unease. The entrance exam is the forest near beacon. The grims felt an unknown presence. A man with business attire was walking in the forest. Three Beowulf try to attack the green hair man. But they have failed and were split in half on the ground.

That man then laugh like a mad man. He mentions something while walking "Oh my grims are horrible as Relius told me. However I must find this Adam guy. Once I'm done with that I can kill Dusk Kisaragi afterwards."

We move to team Ruby; with beacon on a three-month break, team Ruby talk about the new students who came to beacon. They were sitting on chairs in the dinning café. Ruby who was eating heard Weiss, Blake, and Yang's conversation. "Weiss I heard one of the new students came from a rich family." Yang said.

Weiss was mad but at the same time was blushing. "Yang I don't know him geez. Plus he is not cool I heard." Weiss said. With a deep sigh Blake answers them "Guy's let's not talk about it. Anyway Mr. Ozpin is here." Ozpin announces to the school body to meet in the school theater.

"Report there we will watch how well team DSKZ will do as huntsman." With that being said the students go back to their usual things. We move to team DSKZ who are waiting by the forest. Ozpin had to take a 2 hour walk. When he got their team DSKZ waited patiently.

Ozpin started explain to them "We will begin the exam now. Before you start the emerald forest has the dangerous grims. If you don't make it out then forgive me. You four enjoy hunting grims then come back alive. Your goal is to get a relic in a temple shrine. Now go!"

Instead of being catapulted in to the forest. Zaten pulled out his bow and shot a magical arrow to the forest. When he shot the arrow, golden stairways appeared going down the forest. All four walk the stairway when they reach the last step.

They heard a Beowulf charging at them. Koi pulls out his earth pistol and used marksmen mode. He shot the Beowulf in the chest. But the size of the wound was huge just from a small bullet.

Snow then made a grin like smile and said this "Koi good work pal." Koi could not think what to say "Uh it was nothing man."

Dusk then jumps in the talk. "Luckily we have Zaten and you Koi." Zaten replies to them

"Well nice complement but let's sprint to the shrine guys."

With that being said they heard a herd of grim boars charging at them. Team DSKZ started running for their life. They somehow were able to get out of the forest.

They found a plain grass environment. Dusk and Snow laugh and said something at the same time.

"Well I don't want to use my weapon yet. I'll just use my bare hands for now." On the other hand Zaten and Koi pulled out their weapon and started going on a rampage.

Next thing you know 500 Beowulf's and 15 large scorpions appear in front of them. This frightened Koi. Dusk was shock these monsters' came out to play.

"A challenge you want grims bring it." Snow was distracted on how gross the grims are; when he was gross out a grim boar charged his tusk in Snow's leg. Snow then screamed in pain.

Zaten shot the boar of Snow's leg. With things going on the shrine was ¼ a mile. A Beowulf in armor was resting inside the shrine.

We move to team Ruby's reaction in the school theater.

"Oh dear hope they handle the exam they look like they are going to fail." said Ruby.

Yang then tells Ruby something "That Dusk and Snow guys are idiots." Weiss then jumps in the conversation.

"Hmm fools like them should not be using their bare hands. Blake on the other just looks at the screen in sorrow of team DSKZ.

Dusk had to drag Snow to the shrine stairways to rest. Koi pulled out his forest pistol and put it on heal mode. He shot Snow's leg so it can heal slowly. Snow screamed in agonizing pain.

Dusk was pissed he then tells his team to do certain things.

"Koi go up the shrine and get the relic. Zaten protect Snow while he heals. Also use your barrier while you at it. Snow stab the ground with your Ice Sai blade. Everyone replied. Yes sir!

Snow chuckles in laughter and tells Dusk something.

"Hey hot-head you better make this massacre magnificent." Snow jabs his Ice Sai blade to the ground. It caused the grassy environment to become an icy wonderland.

"Okay grims no more Mr. nice guy." Dusk pulls out a small dagger and breathed on it. Afterwards he said this.

"Black flames incinerate those that defy teamwork, love ones, and happiness will be burn and cut down by my path; Kuroki Honoo release! Nox overdrive! "

His dagger became the Ka-Ara blades. A black aura surrounded Dusk's body.

"Okay grims lets have some fun." All the grims started rushing towards.

* * *

With these getting intense, somewhere else in the forest another fight starts.

"So you are Adam. My boss wants to test something on you. Now please walk to me now before I kill you. Make it a peaceful deal Adam come on!"

Adam waited for a minute and talk. "No. Plus I don't know you. Let's end this now Terumi."

Adam was ready to pick a fight; Terumi who is in shock laugh like crazy.

"You don't want a fine deal bastard. Fine by me hard way it is. Taste my power BLAZBLUE activate!"

Adam and Terumi clash their weapons to each other.

"Now let's begin Adam." Terumi than laugh likes a sadist.

Adam then thought to himself

"Shit I better win I need to talk to Blake."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. But what role does Terumi play as? Why does Relius want from Adam? Will team DSKZ survive the entrance exam?**

**Find out in the next chapter. **

**Also Kuroki Honoo means Dark flames.**


	3. Kagutsuchi hope rebel 1 action!

**A/N: Some plot of the story might change. But enjoy. Dusk personality is based on Ragna. Snow based on Jin. Koi based on Noel. Zaten based on Tager**

* * *

With things happening Ozpin was shock that Dusk had that power. Ozpin looked happy about it. Ozpin then says something "Hmmm what raw power. Just as Ragna the blood edge said."

We now move back to Terumi's fight with Adam. Adam dashes to Terumi but misses his chance to attack. Terumi summons his snake chains to attack Adam. Adam counter attack the snake chains. Terumi and Adam run towards each other. Terumi sideswipe Adams left foot.

Terumi then grabbed Adams right foot and throws him in the air. Terumi summons his snake chain to reach Adam. With Terumi in the air he slashes Adam's body multiple times. Blood was gushing out of Adams chest. Terumi does a heavy kick into Adams right arm. Adam ends up plunging to the ground. Adam tries to get back up but was halted by the sheer weight of Terumi shoe.

"Oh my Adam you should have made equal terms with. However like people say oh well it ends well." Adam makes a grin at and yells at Terumi "SHUT UP!" But this made Adam throw up blood.

"Adam don't push yourself too much. Be a kind little beast and come with me." Adam replies back "Like hell I would you monster." Terumi then makes an angry smile. "You know what forget it I'm knocking you it."

Terumi punches Adam face to let him go unconscious. Terumi grabs Adam up of the ground. Puts Adam on his left shoulder and starts walking. "Hmmm that was easy."

When he was about to walk his phone rang. Terumi answers the caller

"Uh hello?" Relius reply's to Terumi. "Terumi are you done dealing with Adam? By the way preparation's for departure is ready."

Terumi replies back "I done dealing with Adam. Fine I'll leave along with this beast."

Relius answers back to Terumi "We will toy with this boy's mentality. Remember we will wait for now. Then you can kill Dusk Kisaragi; Modifications of Adam's katana is needed. I will replicate the power of grims and the black beast. Adam is the needed test subject for this matter. See you soon back at base."

With the long lecture from Relius, Terumi put his phone away and continues with his walk to the extract back at the end of the forest.

We now move back to team DSKZ situation.

The grims became terrified of Dusk. The herd of grim boars tries to run away but was burn to death. Dusk yelled black ashes flame wall. This was the reasoned the grims boars burned.

This technique is both offense and defense. The offense version makes a fire wall to block an enemy's path of escape. The defense version surrounds anyone around a black flame circle. If anything attacks them they are burned.

"Okay grims terrified yet?" As Dusk knows grims can't talk. But he reads their actions. 100 Beowulf's run towards Zaten and Snow location. Dusk did not move to help. He knows Snow is mad because he is injured. But his leg recovered. When Dusk was thinking two scorpions rush at him. The scorpions try to sting him but their venomous tails were cut into pieces. "Damn I'm too fast for them." At that moment a Beowulf hit Dusk in the face.

"Shit. I got to cocky." Snow stood up with an angry face. "You idiot whenever you get distracted you lose your pace. But it can't be help." Snow pulled out his Sai ice blade then pulled out the Sai ice blade he jabbed to the ground.

"Now it's my turn to go on a massacre. Humbleness, Nobility, Honor, and Hope give me strength. Let my cold attitude of vengeance come forth. Yukai Kori shatter." Snow was covered in a white flake like aura. Snow sprints to catch Dusk. But it was not pleasant, Dusk slammed to the ground. Dusk talks to Snow.

"Ouch what was that for? That was for being slow Dusk." Dusk was mad but made a bet with Snow.

"Whoever gets the most kill wins. But the loser has to you know ask one the girls in team Ruby for a date." Snow then answers Dusk. "Hmmm fine now let's begin killing some grims."

Zaten look as his teammates enjoying the killing of grims. Zaten then decides to help his teammates. Zaten pulls each side of his dragon cross necklace. This made four giant dragons come out of it. "Master what do you need?" Zaten replies to his elemental dragons.

"Nothing right now guys stay put and watch my friends. I'll be helping my friend Koi who is in the Shrine." The dragons replied "Yes Sir!"

Afterwards Zaten sprinted up the shrine. When he reach the shrine door Koi was terrified to move.

Zaten whisper to Koi "What is a Beowulf doing here?" Koi answered Zaten's questions

"It was here when I came in. I'm not sure what to do. Plus you know I suck at close quarters." Zaten looked at Koi's facial expression. Koi looked angst about the situation. Zaten pat Koi's back and told him

"Pull out your forest gun and put in mode extractor. When I shot this Beowulf's eyes shot him got it." Koi nod his head and followed Zaten's way of walking. They try to avoid making any loud sounds; when they reach close to the Beowulf.

Zaten pulled out two iron bows. He puts it on his bow and moved it close to the Beowulf's eyes. He releases the arrows and it shot the Beowulf's eyes at point blank range.

The Beowulf screamed in pain but the scream went dead after Koi shot its eye. Koi's extractor mode causes to suck out the fluids of animal's that pose a threat to humanity. With a big relief Koi grabbed the relic Mr. Ozpin requested. Zaten told Koi something "See it was easy to kill that thing silently."

Koi was flustered at Zaten. "Zaten it was not easy. I was shaking in fear that I will miss the shot." Zaten laugh about it.

"Now let's head back outside. Let's regroup with Dusk and Snow." When they got out of the Shrine the whole grass plain was filled with grim blood.

Zaten and Koi notice Dusk and Snow was laying on top the grass. Zaten yelled their names and both of them got up and walk to Zaten.

"Snow you lost fair and square so go ask that heiress when we get back to Ozpin." Snow then laugh

"It was just by one grim kill difference. But deal." Zaten told his friends to board on his dragons to reach beacon safely.

We now move to Mr. Ozpin. "To all huntsmen and huntress go to the entrance of the school." Ozpin was in shock how diverse their teamwork was.

"Wow I can't believe they survive this type of feat." Now let's see what team Ruby is doing.

Ruby and Blake were surprised that team DSKZ survived. "Uh Blake those guys are cool. Their weapons are awesome." Blake just smiled and nods her head. Weiss was just amazed at Snows performance. Yang did not seem to care about all of that. She was only thinking about how adorable Koi is.

When they reach to the school entrance they notice Dusk, Snow, and Zaten jumped off from the sky on their Dragons. It was a 10 ft drop. Koi was surprised his teammates left him with the four dragons.

But the dragons slowly lower their decent to the ground. Zaten pushed in his dragon cross this caused his dragons to vanish. When they hit the ground Koi started to fall down the sky.

Dusk jumped and grabbed Koi. Snow uses his Sai ice blade to make a square pillar to safely place the relic. He cut the ice pillar and walks on it to grab the relic.

Snow then throws the relic to Ozpin who just arrived. Ozpin was surprised. "Ok everyone this is team DSKZ." Everyone applause to their hard work. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were blushing completely red.

Blake on the other hand smiled about her team's reaction. But Blake was wondering where Adam is.

* * *

**A/N: Why does Dusk have Jin's last name? What will happen to Adam? So many things going on ya?**

**Next chapter Torment **

**Yukai Kori means Happiness Ice**

**Also expect more OC's and the odd romance soon**


	4. Sadist Rebel 2 Angst

**A/N: I suck at torture chapter's. Short chapter. Also 5 OC coming next chapter**

* * *

Adam heard the sound of someone opening a door. He was wondering where he was. He tried to move his hand and legs he could not move.

His hands were lock by standing chains in the room. Adam legs were stuck in a magical crest glowing green. Adam then heard a voice.

"Ahem you are Adam right? Enough talk in the name of science I will reform you." Terumi came in the torture room. It was filled with blood stains around the room. A lab table for surgery and a alter emitting the power of the black beast. Terumi laughed in joy at Adam's situation.

"How lovely you are drop dead. Relius will take good care of you." Adam gave Terumi a grin in anger. Terumi notices the grin and smiled like a mad man he is.

"You want to be tormented?" said Terumi. Adam replies "Fine as long as you don't lay a hand on Blake." With just that line Terumi grabs a bucket of hot water and throws it at the chained Adam. Adam screamed as the drip of water on his fragile body burned.

Relius then spoke "Terumi that is enough. I'll do the rest." Relius then called his purple puppet Ignis. Relius then flick his pointer and thumb together. This made Ignis charge at the chained up Adam.

Ignis jab her sharp arms into Adam's rib and lungs. Adam cough up blood that fell on the floor. His organs were showing and dripping blood, sadly his flesh and skin was ripped apart by Ignis.

Ignis moved back to Relius side for further orders. Adam was breathing too hard that he blank out. The last words he said was "Blake forgive me."

Terumi laughed in amusement. Relius decides to detach the chains on Adam and move his unconscious body to Relius lab table.

Relius ask Terumi a favor "Terumi I know that you reckon to know that you can manipulate his blade to a Nox. But first I need you put his blade in the black beast alter to make it powerful."

Terumi follows his orders then he summons his chain snakes. Five of the snakes sink their teeth on Adams weapon so it can absorb dark power. Relius on the other hand attach a mask to cover Adams face. The mask is like what Hakumen uses.

Relius then injects Adam with the power of the black beast and dark dust he created by blood of grims. Relius then notice Adam have a purple black aura around him. Relius then continue putting white samurai knight armor around Adam's body.

When Relius was done he orders Ignis to shoot and electrically orb into Adams chest. Adam's body reacts to it and moves. Adam came back alive but his armor disappeared into his right hand.

Terumi came into room and was surprised. Adam tries to punch Terumi but miss in the process. Terumi throws Adam his blade.

The blade was tainted with blood and darkness. Relius was chuckling in amazement. Then all of a sudden Adam laugh's like a sadist. Relius wiped out Adams memory to digital data.

Adam walks up to Relius and goes on his knees. "Master Relius I'm at your service."

Relius was skeptical about then spoke to Adam. "I order you to do two things one: Assault Blake until she's horrified of you. Second: Kill team DSKZ and RWBY. Now go my servants do my bidding."

Adam replies back "Yes my master." Terumi was stall about it "Uh I'll just observe my partner." Adam left the torture room and begins his mission.

When Terumi closed the entrance of the room he looked up in the torture room. He finds that Jin and Noel tied up in a cage.

Relius spoke "Your twin children will be killed." Jin untied his mouth holder and spoke in anger.

"You bastard the things you have done to me. I'll get you for this Terumi. The NOL will burn in hell!" Terumi talks back to Jin.

"Hey idiot major I won you lost. Who has the high rank me? Shut up before I kill you in that cage."

Jin decided to talk calm "Fine but my children will beat you just watch." Relius and Terumi decide to leave the room. Noel was able to remove the mouth holder and spoke *sigh*"Well Jin we can't do anything until your brother gets in beacon."

Jin replies "Your right I just pray our children are strong to beat that Adam guy and damn Terumi."

Noel answers Jin "Well let's rest. But I can't believe we almost died, Dusk believed we are dead. Now a reunion is tearful; Jin goodnight. Goodnight Noel."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter 2 new team comes in SDKS and ZA.**


	5. Chain of events

**A/N: Wasp guys been a while. New teams arrive and odd interactions.**

* * *

With the arrival of team DSKZ, Ozpin decides to make a banquet for their excellent. However he is in shock after one day two new teams come; Team SDKS and ZA. With festivities of a banquet being ready he did not care to do the entrance exam.

Judging on the data he was given these teams is strong. But what caught his attention was team leader of SDKZ; Suza habusa a ninja born from a renegade ninja clan.

He and his brother Shin habusa are the remaining clan ninjas; Suza a tall young fellow with black short hair and red eyes. His attire is a black blazer, long pants, formal shoes, and a white shirt. He uses a weapon called the shifter ring. It is a ring that stays inside his index finger.

He can't age so he is young as an 18-year old. The ring allows the user to change his or her weapon to anything. Also Suza trained himself with weapons he collects.

Suza life was normal until his parents died. He had to take a path of silent and train to kill those that defied him or others. In the process met a girl named Dawn Kisaragi the twin sister of Dusk in Kagutsuchi. Ozpin ignored everyone else's profile until their arrival.

We move to another group. Team DSKZ were ready for the banquet but it was still early. "Oh come on it is only 8 o'clock in the morning." Snow was mad at Koi for something. "Well I don't want to look like crap to Madam Xiao Long. Snow put his hand on his face. "Koi relax will ya? I know what you mean. However I doubt Yang is a formal lady any way."

Koi and Snow are arguing in their dorm. Dusk was outside the dorm reading a text from his sister. The text said "Brother I hope to see you." Dusk was happy and looks at the ceiling, until someone hit him on the ground.

"Ouch! Watch where you going." Before the person could reply they could not think what to say. When Dusk opens his eye he notice it was Ruby Rose from team Ruby.

Ruby was blushing and back off from Dusk. Dusk was a little stun to see Ruby Rose. Both of them just stared at each other.

Ruby then stand up and turned away and said something "Sorry for banging in to you but any how can you dance with me during the banquet?"

Dusk was speechless and walks up to Ruby. "Really? I'll be glad to dance with you. In return here's a little gift from me to you."

Dusk grab Ruby's left hand and kiss her on the forehead. Ruby was in awe of shock. Dusk stops the kiss and told Ruby something "Well I'll be off in five minutes to help the arrival of the new teams."

Dusk walk back to his dorm, Ruby just stood in the hallway looking until she got surprised by Yang. "If you say anything. Please don't tell Weiss." Yang just nods her head.

Team DSKZ set off to eat breakfast with team SDKS. When they arrived they notice the other students were in the corner of the café. They notice team SDKS eating on the table civilized. Other students left the café because the aura Suza emits around him.

Team DSKZ greeted team SDKS. But Suza's brother Shin ignored the greeting and munch on a bowl of rice. Shin wears the same attire as his brother. His hair is black and short spiky. His eyes are grey as a fog. Shin also has the shifting ring. Sadly he did not master the ring.

Instead uses a blue flame exorcist katana. Other things he use is a masquerade eye patch from his mother. It can detect an enemy's weakness. When he split path's with his brother he hated the idea of separation.

During his travel he meets the guardian beast of the habusa clan. It was a Koi fish named Kyoo-Ji. Kyoo-Ji can talk and breathe on land. However he has a diamond armor plate that can change him to a dragon.

Afterwards Shin meets a girl named Kagumi in one kingdom in Vale. Kagumi is also Shin's teammate slash girlfriend. Shin had to kill Kagumi's sick minded father. Kagumi's father was about to get sexually molest and eat his own daughter. Shin loves to describe Kagumi a lot.

Kagumi a girl with black long hair and black eyes. She wears black red mage attire with a dragon magician hood. Kagumi uses a Japanese fan that controls two reapers. Kagumi lived the rich life but her mother was rape and killed by her own father. Shockingly her brother was insane.

Kagumi abandon it and left with Shin. We move back to the present. Suza had to tap Shin's shoulder to answer. "Oh sorry about it I was enjoying my food but hi." Shin was happy to see team DSKZ.

With the happy greeting's aside Suza passes team DSKZ a bento box for each of them. Team DSKZ then replied "Itadakimasu!" Then Dawn told them "I cooked that food with Kagumi. You guy's better enjoy it."

Dawn has long cyan hair and blue eyes. She wears something like Snow's attire. Except the differences is she wears flat blue heels .Dusk is equipped with an ice spear and a blue katana.

During Dawn's stay in Kagutsuchi she meets two beasts. A blue ice dragon named Frosta and a black Leo named Kuroi.

She brings them along to beacon. The interaction of the two teams pissed of team CRDL. Team leader Cardin was mad that his eating spot was taken. Cardin then decided to be a dough bag. He grabbed a piece of rock lying on the floor and throws it at Suza.

Cardin then mocks Suza "Hey idiot why the hell you take my spot!" Suza turned and saw the rock hit his forehead. Suza was done eating then laugh in amusement.

"Really that did not hurt. If you insist I did not know okay buddy. But you are asking me for a fight. I'll be glad to give you one." Cardin assumed Suza was cocky then pulled out his maces.

Suza on the other hand was shock and thought to himself "He'll end up in the infirmary after." Suza then pulled out a wooden cane and point it at the running Cardin.

Suza dodges the attack and whack the cane in Cardin's right arm. This made Cardin's mace drop to the ground. Cardin was shock and back away slowly. Suza point a sword at Cardin warning him something.

"Cardin you is a fool. Threaten my team again your dead. But I'll tell Mr. Ozpin of your foolish actions today." Suza turned around and notice team DSKZ was done eating.

Cardin was terrified and ran like a little girl crying for help. By one o'clock team ZA arrived.

"Ah so this is beacon academy it will be fun." Said a boy then notice Snow gives the heiress a love letter.

Then saw Koi talking to Yang about the banquet. A girl then told the boy.

"Zen will you just deal with that later." Zen then replied to the girl.

"Aya chill out their good people I can tell." Dusk, Dawn, and Ruby then greeted them and help out with their luggage arriving to the dorms safely.

* * *

**A/N: Tensions start next chapter. However here's a spoiler for next chapter Adam attempts to rape Blake but is saved by someone.**


	6. Rebel 4 Banquet disaster action!

**A/N: Multiply things going on and it's crazy. However since I described my characters the story will unfold faster.**

* * *

Suza was only in the hallways but found Mr. Ozpin in the process. Ozpin was busy but Suza left a note in his hand. Ozpin turn around and Suza vanish like dust. "Hmm was I dreaming?" Right when he was about to finish what he was doing he saw the note on his left hand.

Ozpin look at the note in shock. It says "Dear Ozpin; this is Suza, your foolish student Cardin try to attack me. I'm letting you know. I thought him a lesson by the way. He might tell you I attack him. But he asked for it, sincerely Suza."

Ozpin just shake his head and thought of something. "First Cardin bullies Jaune Arc, now picking a fight with the new team." Ozpin grumbled up the note and continue with the banquet preparations.

We now move to team ZA. "My god it's two thirty already." Dusk look at his watch. Aya was getting mad so she pushes Dusk forward to hurry up.

"Ow what was that for missy?" Aya just ignored Dusk questions. Zen then answered the question for Aya. "You see madam Aya has a big temper. Just listen before holes are place in your body."

Zen Ryu Tama a boy who has white spiky hair and green eyes. He wears an attire that is 90s style rebel clothing with long grey sleeves.

His equipped with two revolvers with crimson skin that can burn anyone's armor or skin. It is also a bayonet. He is a self-taught in being a gunslinger. He lived life in a median income family. His father owned a gun shop in Vale.

Zen's mother forced him to go beacon. Due to Zen's mother's death he had to stay in signal for one year. Zen's father decides to send him to a rich family to work first. Zen then meets Aya because he was her body-guard. Zen then ends up falling in love with Aya.

They both had interest in guns. They both decide to get engaged. But on two conditions they had to go to beacon for school. Zen had to describe Aya every time a person asked him.

Aya has long black hair and red eyes. She wears a black robe with violet heels and black long pants. She does equip herself with two M1911 pistols with violet skin that shoots homing bullets to a target. Aya hates the rich boring life and left with Zen for higher huntress training.

We go back to the matter at hand. "Finally we got to your guys room." Dusk rested on the ground from carrying team ZA's luggage. Dusk than notice Zen laughing. Zen then walks up to the warned out Dusk.

"Ah my friend you seem parish. Go rest in your dorm I'll finish up my luggage. Let your sister help out madam Aya." Dusk replied to Zen. "I see you heard about the banquet?" Zen was in shock and asked Dusk. "Yes I heard about it. But a fair warning grims are going to ambush us during this event."

Dusk eyes than became bigger. "Don't worry about it. My teammates can handle it." Dusk then got up and left the dorm of team ZA. Dusk then text Koi a message. Ruby on the other hand asked Aya to leave also. Aya said yes in a seldom way. Ruby did the same but text Yang.

Ruby went to check Blake because she was feeling sick. Ruby enters the dorm and notice Zaten sitting in a chair by Blake's bed. Zaten then notice Ruby. "Ah Ruby Rose your friend Blake Belladonna is okay. But I recommend not to disturb her. I'll be watching her because I sense a dark essence on campus." Ruby then felt her skin became cold.

"Okay. Ah she'll miss the fun in the banquet." Ruby then jolted to the bathroom to take a shower. In the hall Weiss was talking with Snow. "I'll have to slap you if you tell anyone about the letter you gave me." Snow just grinned and snaps.

"Weiss just slap me if you want to. I've dealt with rich girls before so go ahead I don't care." Snow was serious about it and came closer to Weiss. Weiss was blushing in anger. Instead of slapping Snow she kissed him.

Snow was in shock and thought. "This girl is odd. Why a kiss. I wanted the slap not this. We'll I'll go with the heiress idea." Snow called off the kiss. Snow then question Weiss. "Uh heiress why did you kiss me I was not expecting that?"

Weiss could not think what to say. Snow then realizes something. "Wait that expression on your face." Weiss was looking down on her shoes with tears. "Oh I see you like me. How odd of a girl that's rich to fall for me. Girls that I know hated my looks."

Weiss then spoke to Snow. "Yes you are correct. But I'll see you at the banquet." Weiss then went into her dorm. Snow was in the dorm hallway. He notices Yang and Koi arguing. Snow then run towards his dorm before Koi could ask help.

Koi saw Snow make a run to the team dorm. Koi was in shock his teammate was making ready to go to the banquet. Yang then told Koi something. "Bad news I can't go I'm stuck guarding the school entrance." Koi then smiled and laugh.

"Great I'm stuck with you." Yang then told Koi "Just say that's our first date." Koi was happy to hear that and went to his dorm. Before Yang could call Koi's name the dorm door slammed. Yang just thought to herself "This kid is cute. I can't believe he's Ruby's age." Yang then ran to her dorm.

Two hours have pass and Suza is heading to the dorm of team JNPR. Suza then called his guardian beast Kyoo-Ji for help. Kyoo-Ji ask Suza "How may I be of your help?" Suza then replied to Kyoo-Ji. "It very simple I need to give the right weapon to Jaune Arc."

Kyoo-Ji told Suza "I can't but ask your blacksmith god Susano." Suza then said Kami overdrive. He summoned seven magic stones that were tied together to look like the shape of a bun. It was behind Suza and it pulled out a golden sword and a dragon shield that transforms to a metal wrist band.

"Well that solves the problem." Suza then pulled out a sticky note and put it by the metal wrist bands. The first wrist band is engraved with the words sword. The other is engraved shield. Suza decides to knock the door and teleport to his dorm. When Suza arrived his team was ready to move to the ballroom.

We go back to Jaune Arc. Jaune was a bit surprised someone left their wrist band in the hall way. He then notices it had a note. Suza wrote "Dear Jaune a gift from me. This will protect you at the banquet, sincerely Suza." Jaune was surprised and put in under his blazer.

He then told his team mates to start heading to the ballroom. Team DSKS and team JNPR are heading to the same area at the same pace. Dusk and Snow except Zaten and Koi were waiting for Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Koi and Yang waited as the night arise. It was already six thirty. Koi then notice team ZA patiently waiting for grims to come.

Zaten know something bad was going to happen. Zaten look at the window and notice a white figure by the tree. Zaten thought "Shit it's going to begin." Zaten shoots an arrow in the corner of team Ruby's dorm. He uses an arrow that can make him invisible for the time and get rid of his presence. Zaten waited in the corner for that unknown person.

We now move to Dawn, Dusk, Shin, Suza, Snow, Kagumi, Ruby, and Weiss. Ozpin on front stage was announcing the new teams and ask Dusk, and Snow on stage to say something. Snow went first because he wanted to get back to his seat. When Snow arrived on stage he felt a strange feeling. Snow then spoke on the microphone.

"This is not what I expected. But working together is fun and a pain in the ass." Everyone in the crowd laughed and claps their hands. It was now Dusk turn to say a few words. "We all know we came here to learn, even if hard times come at us." With Dusk done with his speech someone threw a rock at him. It was about to hit Dusk until a black Leo deflected it.

Ozpin saw that Cardin threw the rock. Ozpin grin in anger. Suza then got up his seat. Ozpin then notified everyone that the food line is open. Dusk's table where the first to get their food. Suza on the other hand grabbed Ozpin to go to Cardin. Suza was mad and ask Kyoo-Ji to detain him with chains.

Ozpin then spoke in anger "Cardin you did not listen to Suza now your punishment is going back to your dorm NOW!" Kyoo-Ji releases the chains he summoned. Cardin then left in anger. Right when Suza turned around Cardin trys to hit him. Suza was hit on the floor.

Cardin laughed and taunted Suza. "Ha! You're weak just like Jaune Arc." Suza was in anger and got up. Suza then grabbed Cardin's left leg. Cardin was begging for help. Suza just stared at the helpless Cardin. Suza then call a dagger in his right hand.

Suza then told Cardin something. "Hey idiot I gave you a warning and you disobey the headmaster." Suza then pop Cardin's left knee. Afterwards Suza rips Cardin's skin off his left leg. Suza then let go Cardin's left leg. Everyone heard the scream of Cardin.

"You monster get away from me!" Suza then said something in a calm way. "Being a jack ass is stupid. Learn to be humble before I seriously kill you to dust okay." Cardin ran for his life although he was limping in pain.

Ozpin was in shock but ignored it. Suza then notice everyone was done on his table. "You're kidding me. Now I have to make a plate." Dawn then grabbed Suza's hand.

"Uh Suza you idiot did you forget I always get a second plate for you if you are busy." Suza then pat Dawn on the head. Ozpin then announce that the ballroom dance floor is available of use to everyone. The people that were done eating went on the dance floor to dance.

We now move to where Zaten is. Zaten did not move a muscle until he heard music from a far distance. Zaten notice Blake was awake reading her book. Zaten was reliving nothing happen to Blake yet. Ten minutes have passed and Blake was asleep again. Zaten then heard someone's footsteps by the window. He notices it was the white figure he saw few moments ago. But the figure vanishes showing a man in a black suit.

This man was Adam. Adam did not care if Blake was asleep. He started to strip Blake's clothes off and attempts to rape her but was halted by Zaten. He shot an arrow to the wall to wake up Blake and warn Adam. Blake woke up and was surprised to see Adam near her bed. She notices her clothes were ripped.

"Adam you're not yourself." Adam then warped his suit with white armor. Zaten was by the window and mock Adam. "I was waiting for you. Now let's move this battle to somewhere else." Adam then followed Zaten. Blake was surprised she almost got rape by Adam.

Blake then headed to the shower and change back to her spare clothing. She then followed the footsteps Zaten left. It led to the school entrance. Blake saw Koi, Yang, Zen, and Aya fighting grims, while Zaten was dealing with Adam. Blake jumped in to help Zaten.

Zaten keep shooting arrows at Adam but nothing work it deflected. "Damn none of my arrows work. I have no choice Ka-Sa-Na-Ha." The dragons cross then emitted the aura light. "Okay Adam I'll play rough." Adam then screamed like a monster. Blake was discouraged to fight against Adam.

We now move where Koi, Yang, Zen and Aya are. With at least one thousand Beowulf's charging at them Zen, Aya, and Koi jumped and spiraled in the air. They all shoot at random directions killing at least three hundred Beowulf's. Yang was beating the living crap out of the Beowulf's. Until she heard someone yell "Inferno Divider!"

It was no other than Ragna the blood edge. "This is beacon but I arrived too late. I better hurry up." Ragna then activated his Azure. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interface field deployed. BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!"

At the banquet Beowulf's appeared out of the shadows they started to attack the students. Suza, Shin, Dawn, Dusk, Snow, and Kagumi activate their overdrive. They yelled out their overdrives in order "Kami overdrive! Exorcist overdrive! Crazy Kori overdrive! Kuroki Honoo release! Yukai Kori shatters! Hanketsu release!"

Ruby, Weiss and team JNPR pulled out their weapons. Suza then told everyone "This is the real deal let the battle of light and darkness begin!"

Ozpin was surprised Suza took charge to fight back against the grims. He notices the little animal Suza had become a dragon. Kuroi and Frosta where near Ozpin. "Headmaster we will be protecting for now." Ozpin then pulled out his cane blade. "Okay I guess I join It's been awhile I killed a grim in years."

* * *

**A/N :Hanketsu means Justice**

**Suza is not the only one who's overpowered. Adam is a crazy person remember. I added Ragna because he is a key character in this story soon. Next chapter name Blood like roses. I'll figure out how Ozpin will fight.**


	7. Blood like Roses

**A/N: Hello readers I'll be deciding a contest writing for next chapter and art contest for my OC's if you can any team of my creation allowed team DSKZ, SDKS, and ZA. PM me if you want the details. Anyhow astral finsh for now...**

* * *

The banquet ballroom was in ruins and blood was on the floor. In front of the school bodies of Beowulf's lay dead. Yang, Koi, Zen, Aya, and Ragna had to deal with more Beowulf's coming at them. In the ballroom Ruby, Weiss, Dusk, Snow, team SDKS, team JNPR, and Ozpin were brutally killing the Beowulf's.

Suza was enjoying the killing of Beowulf's with his gauntlet. Ozpin was a little rusty with his skills attacking grims. "Damn I miss the hit." Ozpin tried to swing his cane but the Beowulf's were to fast .Two Beowulf's attempt to slam him to the wall. But one of them was burned by Kuroi the other was frozen by Frosta.

Ozpin was relieved he was saved. Another attacks Ozpin, sadly he made a critical hit to the Beowulf's neck. The cane was jabbed in the neck. Ozpin then pushed a trigger by the cane's handle it shoots out a bullet. Blood gush out and the headless Beowulf was pushed to the wall.

"Hm I did not expect it that I can beat this type of grim." Ozpin then look over at the other end of the ballroom. He notice his students leave the ballroom. "I just realize something." Ozpin lock up the armory where the students leave their weapons.

Suza notice Ozpin shock expression. Suza then walk up closer to Ozpin "Headmaster I gave Ruby them their weapons before we arrived here." Ozpin was confused "How?" Suza replied "Kagumi know this was going to happen. Even if I told you it's unavoidable."

A Beowulf then leaps up in the air to strike down Suza and Ozpin. Suddenly the Beowulf was struck down. Suza's multi aura slows down the movement of the Beowulf by 0.10 seconds. Ozpin was surprised he saw multiply color's surrounding Suza. Suza used a bayonet shotgun to rip the Beowulf to piece.

"Headmaster if you're wondering about my aura it's from my blood and ring. Legend has it my clan infused the wind dust in their blood. The other is my painful restless training." Suza then summoned multiply doppelgangers.

"Alright doppelgangers clear out the school of these Beowulf's. They all replied "Yes sir!" The doppelgangers then scatter to rid of the few Beowulf's remaining. They all had a different weapon in their hand and attire."Geez I'm warned out" said Ruby. Everyone was tired killing that many Beowulf's except Suza.

"The fight is not over yet. Koi, Yang, Zen, Aya, Zaten, Ragna, and Blake are fighting the rest." Dawn and Dusk reacted hearing the name Ragna. Dusk grabbed Suza neck "How the hell do you know my damn uncle is here?"

Dusk gave Suza an angry glare to the eye. "Brother calm down. I have a feeling it's about our parents." Dusk let out a sigh and let go of Suza. Suza coughed in pain and spit out blood.

"Shit that Terumi bastard here with Relius. Everyone get around me I'll teleport us outside." When they teleported Koi was wounded and on the ground. "Koi what happen to you?" said Dusk.

"Long story short a guy named Adam stabbed me multiply times. I might die but Zaten is dealing with him now. Yang and Blake are unconscious and warned out. They just keep coming, for Aya, Zen, and Ragna they are still fighting the Beowulf's." Before Dusk could reply Koi closed his eyes. Dusk tried to feel Koi's heartbeat but it was faint.

Dusk was filled with anger. Suza put his right hand on Dusk shoulder. Suza then pulled out the sword of resurrection and stabs it in Koi's chest.

"This will heal him but it will take five hours. Dusk control your anger I'll deal with him." Suza was referring to Terumi. Suza then pulled out the shield of protection, staff of healing, katana of honor. He jab these weapons into the ground. It then shot out an aura surrounding them emitting power of healing.

"Everyone rest I'll do the rest with Zaten, Aya, Zaten, and Ragna." Aya and Zaten were dealing with five armored Beowulf's controlled by Relius.

"Hmmm how pathetic you can't kill them. But their weakness is me. If you hit me they will die." Aya and Zen then laughed like a sadist. Relius was humored by this. "Ahh the intent to kill splendid my next test subjects if I win."

Aya switch out her ammunition for E.M.P mags. She was smiling because of the fact her aura can detect the weakness of anything. It emitted the color purple.

Zen also switches his ammunition for pulse mags. Zen aura ability is to warp his body in lava, if someone attacks him their body part will melt, only if someone intends to attack him. It also gives Zen the ability to accurately hit the vital points of the body.

"Now let's begin" said Aya and Zen. Aya backed away to Ruby's position. Zen moved towards Relius puppet Beowulf's. Zen just stood there and waited. The five Beowulf's all attack Zen at the same time with both of their arms. When they hit Zen their arms were disintegrated and their body's blew up.

Zen gave a signal to Aya to shoot. Relius summoned his robot Ignis to attack Zen. Zen flicks his fingers and teleported behind Relius. Aya shoot and shut down Ignis. Zen then shoot the forehead of Relius but it did not work.

Relius lean on his knees in pain. Zen notices that Aya's EMP bullet shot Relius foot. "Intriguing teamwork I must say. But this is not the last we will meet good bye." Relius slowly disappeared with Ignis to Kagutsuchi. Zen then went to Aya's side to rest and heals.

Suza then jolted his way to Ragna. Ragna was in rage slaughtering remaining Beowulf's coming his way with his scythed in black onslaught mode. "I never had this much fun in day's." Ragna was swinging his scythe in joy of killing. Beowulf blood stains his jacket.

The remaining Beowulf's tried to counter attack Ragna but was slice in one swipe. The Beowulf's are all dead then Ragna's azure pick up an unknown presence. "This is Terumi presence, shit he is here." Terumi was walking closer to Ragna with a crazy smile.

"Hey Rags how's it been? You little pup how's it going? Are you annoyed yet Ragna? It will be fun killing you Rag old buddy." Ragna was in rage with Terumi's insults.

"TERUMI shut up I'm damn glad I hate you. We are not friends; I assure you know that you will die." Ragna pointed his left pointer at Terumi in frustration. Terumi activated his Blazblue and shot a chain snake to Ragna's hands. Ragna dodged it but it was following him.

Ragna turned around and saw the chain. "Shit!" screamed Ragna. The snake hit Ragna in the spine but Ragna destroyed it with his azure. Suza jumped in at the right time with his Blood blade. Ragna then sprinted to Terumi.

Terumi pulled out his small blades in his pocket "Vermin like you shall die!" Ragna swipe a slash on Terumi but it was delayed by a weapon clash. Terumi was distracted with Ragna he forgot about Suza.

Suza threw a bayonet on Terumi's left leg and Terumi screamed in anger. He then said "You bastard that's not fair a two on one." Terumi threw his chain snake at Suza.

Suza reacted he froze time for 5 seconds and grabbed the chain. When time reverted back to normal Ragna punched Terumi in the face. Suza pulled the chain and Terumi was flung towards Suza position. Suza froze time and made his stance become different. Suza was in a fencing stance and stab Terumi in different parts of the body.

Time resumed and Suza kick Terumi to Ragna position by the school entrance. Terumi fell by Ragna's foot and created a small crater. Blood was flying in the air and Ragna threw up blood on Terumi head.

"Hey brick what I said about dyeing it was you." Ragna grabbed Terumi's neck and said "Any last words?" Terumi laughed in humor, Ragna wonder why he was laughing. After Terumi's laughter he spoke to Ragna. "Ragna you forgot something pal."

Ragna asked "Like what you sadist!" Terumi then said "This." Terumi stabbed his curved knives in Ragna's chest. Ragna screamed in pain and Terumi got up. Terumi kicked Ragna in the air; he then summoned a snake to bring back Ragna to the ground. Ragna slammed on the ground.

Terumi then keeps kicking Ragna to death. Ragna was out cold and blood was dripping in his chest. Terumi laughed in a crazy manner. Suza just stood surprised Ragna was out cold.

Dawn and Dusk stood in sadness, and anger. "That bastard took our uncle's life that's it he is dead!" Suza then threw a healing shuriken at Ragna bleeding chest. Terumi turned his attention to Suza.

Suza pulled out his spear of judgment. Suza throws his Blood blade on Terumi's chest. The sword flung Terumi in the air. Suza followed it and stab the spear and flung Terumi higher. Suza went back on the ground and gave Dawn, Kagumi, and Shin a hand sign.

Dawn went in the air and slice up Terumi. Kagumi called upon her reapers. The reapers jab Terumi till he shed blood. Shin jumped in the air and places his blade in Terumi's heart. Shin punched Terumi in the ground and it made Terumi burn in dark flames. Suza weapons went back to him.

Terumi then yelled "Adam we are leaving now. End that fight with Zaten and leave. By the way everyone we will be back. Be ready and you've been warn. Bye." Terumi vanishes but Adam obeyed Terumi's orders.

Adam went in front of Zaten to slash him in half but he vanishes. Zaten surrounded Adam with his doppelganger pointing arrows at him. Zaten shot Adam in every direction. The arrow's penetrated Adam's white armor. Adam screamed in pain and tired to attack Zaten again.

Zaten then shoots Adam's dark katana. It lay on the ground finding its way back to Adam's hand. But stop moving afterwards. Adam was slowing down but is determine to kill Zaten. Zaten then shot another arrow on Adam's right hand. It caused Adam's white armor to fall of his body.

Zaten put his bow behind himself and was holding a red arrow. Adam was detained by a white light crest under him. Adam screamed in anger but gave up. His aura was emitting and the environment outside the school was tense. Zaten almost fell to the ground but got up and walk closer to Adam.

"Adam this will hurt. This is the only way to rid the darkness you have in your body." Zaten got closer to Adam and injected the extractor arrow in his heart. Adam screamed in suffering and his purple aura was being absorbed by the extractor arrow. Adam then fell on the ground.

Zaten pulled the extractor arrow and ask Shin to crucify its aura. Zaten ask Suza to modify Adam's tainted katana. Zaten grabbed Adam unconscious body and place him by the unconscious Blake. Suza then heard his doppelgangers rid the remaining Beowulf's in the school. They all diapered in white smoke.

Ozpin was in shock these students suppress this onslaught. Ozpin ordered everyone to go to their dorms and wait for tomorrow morning. Luckily no one died in the incident. Everyone fully recovered by Suza and Koi.

It was two in the morning that a girl was standing and looking at Beacon. "Hm my niece and nephew are here I'll vist them in the next six hours." The girl then vanish.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Who is that your wondering at the end guess? *Hint* Someone's sibling. Adam is saved for now. Sorry for the lack of everyone else's fighting. **

**Next chapter is determine by you readers. I'll give one lucky winner the chance to write my next chapter for me. Send it to me via PM.**

**The art contest simple via here or deviant art( .com). Use chapter one, five, and six for how my characters look in written form and figure out how to draw them.**


	8. Freedom and taking action

**A/N: I've decided to cancel the writing contest. The art contest will continue. **

* * *

The unknown girl vanish to where the Imperil rest and commands the NOL. She hates the fact that her pawns backstabber her.

"That bastard Relius and Terumi I'll kill them for what they did to brother!" The Imperial's quarter was a small office colored white and blue. Behind the desk lies a window looking at down on Kagutsuchi.

The girl with violet hair and kimono attire was filled with anger. The girl is named Saya. Saya is the sibling of Ragna and Jin. She sat down on her chair and found an unknown document on her table.

Saya uses her magic to open the document. When she opened it slowly quotes were popping up on the document. Saya was reading the document and it surprised her. She was holding her month with her hand. Saya let a tear drop on the document.

"Damn it Relius made a duplicate of the Yukinesa blade." The document said this

"Dark red flames engulf life.

"Ice is as cold steel.

Earth tremble's in fear.

Shining sun walks in silents.

The strong changes create will.

Ice heir the family honors.

Spirits mingle and tragic reality.

The spiritual essence filled in anger.

Marksman shatter in empathy.

Lust, Insanity, and Destruction this makes up a person of greed.

I have acquired the perfect subject of that matter. Relius data log 1089."

It then said at the bottom,

"Imperial Saya this is Relius future log if you don't act now you will not able to help your brother and his kids. Sincerely Rachel Alucard the observer."

Saya got up from her chair and left her office to teleport back to Beacon to aid them. Saya reaches Beacon and changed her attire to blend in. However waits on a bench until daylight.

With Saya waiting for four more hours Relius and Terumi are resting. Little did they know Relius forgot to check on Jin and Noel in his torture room.

Terumi was tired that he went to the torture room and threw the cage key in the cage. Terumi then left and sleeps on a bed.

Jin and Noel took the chance to get out and grab back their weapons on the lab table.

"Finally now we need to leave this place" said Jin. Relius was throbbing in pain and passed out snoring on the 3rd floor. It was easy for Jin and Noel to leave Relius building.

While walking Noel spoke to Jin

"Remember that we are being chase by the NOL. Let's head to the bottom level of Kagutsuchi."

Jin heard Noel but ignore her option

"If they are chasing us let's leave I found Ragna's position somewhere." Jin and Noel were walking down a grass plain where the moon shines.

Jin looked up at the moon a remembered being afraid of it as a kid. Suddenly a gust of wind picks up and Rachel appeared.

"Ah Kisaragi's if your need help with moving I'll help you reach your destination."

Before Jin and Noel could say anything a strong black cyclone teleported them in front of Beacon.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter forgive me for that. Anyhow you'll be surprised with odd confrontation for next chapter. Also to hint something out Adam's sword has the killing intent of Jin's sword and Ragna's azure power**


	9. This will be the day

**A/N: Sorry for the hitaus. I'll be expanding the story more later. However you will not expect some of the Blazblue cast later on. I've decide to refer to some of them only. Hazama and Tsubaki...**

* * *

It was eight o'clock and the school was still not active. Everyone was sleeping in their quarters. Team SDKS was the first to wake up and fix up the damage parts of the school. Suza did most of the work. When Suza went outside he saw Jin, Noel, and Saya sitting on a bench.

"Uh who are you?" said Suza. Jin then replied in a calm way.

"The names Jin and this is my sister Saya and wife Noel."

Suza then told them "I better get going but you're here for Dawn, and Dusk?" Jin eyes widened open in surprised. "How did you know?"

Suza turned away and said "Ragna the blood edge is resting in our dorm. If you want to follow me come." Suza waved his hand back and slowly started walking to the school. Jin, Noel, and Saya then followed Suza. Jin then felt the presence of something like Yukinesa.

Back at the dorm team RWBY was sleeping in team DSKZ dorm. They were getting ready for the morning until something happen.

"Oh shit Yang it was an accident please forgives me. I totally forgot you get mad with losing one strain of hair." Yang ended up walking up team JNPR and ZA.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake was surprised by Koi tone of voice. Dusk, Snow, and Zaten were creeped out that Yang used her aura. Yang had Koi stuck on the wall with her left hand.

"Uh sis you should probably get ready for today." said Ruby. Yang let go of Koi's shirt and went to the bathroom to change. Koi was speechless and was sweating. Snow decides to walk up to Koi and help him up. The room looks like a total mess as if you're in a non-neat room.

"Koi you are kidding me you totally piss of Yang." Koi looked sad about what he did.

"Snow be quiet it was an accident I don't even know what I do when I sleep. I guess love can't be measured by a scale." Snow then argues with Koi yet again about the subject of love.

Dusk and Zaten went to team RWBY dorm to change out their clothes and decide to visit Ozpin quarters.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake decide to cheer up the pissed off Yang. The only actually person asleep is Adam, the person Blake worried about. In the dorm of team ZA they were pissed that their beauty sleep was halted.

"God damn it well can't be help Yang worse than I am. Yet I'm prissy like Weiss ha!" Aya then gave a smile to Zen. Zen knows he had to get ready fast before his foot gets shoot with bullets.

In Ozpin quarter he was getting ready for his morning coffee drink until someone knocks on the door. Ozpin open the door and saw Dusk and Zaten.

"What are you two here for?" Ozpin questioned them with an angry tone of voice. Dusk felt discourage to talk to Ozpin.

Zaten then spoke to Ozpin "Headmaster what ever happen last night still lurks here. I know who it's, the blade that a guy named Adam has. Shin was not able to crucify the blade. However Suza was able to change the blade to cut skin instead of dismembering body parts."

Ozpin listen to his student then replied "I'll trust you at this matter but today we will be fixing the school. On another note we will be training all students outside."

When Ozpin ended his sentence Dusk interrupted.

"Headmaster team SDKS are done fixing the schools damage. Also for training let us train with our teams with training dummies. If we fight the other teams we might hurt them badly like what happen to Cardin with Suza."

Ozpin then said "Okay thank you telling me that." Ozpin turn around and grabbed his coffee and started walking outside.

By the dorms Suza is escorting Saya, Jin, and Noel to Ragna.

Ragna was awake with bandages on his chest. Suza opened the door and Ragna saw Jin and Noel first. Saya waited outside the room because she felt something might attack them.

In the room of team DSKZ, Adam awakens from his nap he then notices his blade near him. Team RWBY in the bathroom did not hear anything besides their chatter.

Adam grabs the blade and felt the urge to kill someone. He went out of the room to find an opponent. He notices Suza and Saya by a another room. Adam pulled out his blade and charged at them.

Noel and Jin were chatting with Ragna about something. "Brother in this place you think we are safe from the NOL?" Ragna gave a grin to Jin.

"Clumsy head you know should know now. Only person on our trail is Terumi, Relius, and Tsubaki." When Noel heard Tsubaki's name she shed a tear. Suddenly the three heard a loud sound.

Saya was holding on to Adam's blade. Noel, Jin and Ragna came out of the room to see this. Adam backed off and pointed his sword at Jin.

Saya then said something "Jin his blade is like yours Nox Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa but it can't use ice. Relius made a copy of it but it has a killing bloodlust."

Suza grabbed Adam and threw him out the window in the middle of school grounds. Ozpin was there to announce something to his present students.

Noel, Saya, and Jin followed Suza. Ragna came along but he put on his red jacket first. The students were surprised to see something happen.

Suza pulled out his sealing glove and the absorbing glove. Adam got up and charge at Suza. Adam miss and Suza kick his foot. Suza grabbed Adam's blade with the absorbing glove and it absorbed its power. Suza then punch his right hand with his sealing glove. It caused the dark aura in the absorbing glove to seal in to the sealing glove.

Once that was over Suza put his left hand up as he's shooting something. It shoots a dark aura like smoke going in the sky and slowly vanishing. Suza gave Adam back his blade.

Adam's personality came back to him but he does not remember anything.

"Uh where am I and who are you?" Suza pulled up Adam from the ground.

Suza thought to himself "Shit! That damns Relius." When Jin heard the question he knows what to do.

Before Jin left the torture room last night he saw a data document in Relius torture room. Jin grabbed it and put in his pocket in case it was important; we move back to the present.

Team RWBY, JNPR, ZA, and DSKZ came outside and heard the commotion. Dawn, Kagumi, and Shin were by the other students telling them to calm down. Jin gave Adam the data document in his hand.

When Adam opened the document a surge of blue aura surrounded him. He suddenly remembers why he was here. Dawn and Dusk heard the voice of their father. When they were getting close they were shedding a tear. Jin and Noel heard their children call out their name.

With the heartwarming reunion Ozpin had to interrupt it.

"Uh sir you seem to interrupt a training session."

Jin then said something "Sorry about but I'll be joining this session. Afterwards we will depart to Vale. But watch as I fight my children."

Everyone back off and started watching them. Dawn and Dusk stop crying and got out their weapon and use their overdrive.

Jin yelled out Nox Overdrive. His attire was just changed to a traditional Japanese male kimono. He gained an extra long katana. Noel also did so too; her attire was change to something else. She was wearing blue jeans a buckle by her belt and long white sleeves with black gloves.

Noel charged at Dusk while Jin charged at Dawn.

Ozpin then said "Let's begin now GO!"

* * *

**A/N: Intense fight with Jin and Noel. Also the near end of part 1 of my story. Part 2 is going to be about... wait until it's publish. **

**Next chapter I'm adding a opening and ending.**


	10. Love will be so blue (PART 1 end)

**A/N: New O.C's coming in PT: 2**

**Opening song for this story part 1 Gravity Hurts by (feat. Niels Brinck)**

**Also a reference to Red vs. Blue and a *hint* of fanservice**

* * *

Tension is rising  
Gravity hurts  
Everything's fallin' apart  
Choosin' the right side  
Choosin' our faith  
Choosin' is what we must do  
Everyone's counting on you  
For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly  
We fly  
Gravity hurts  
Creatures keep coming  
Reaching within  
Stealthy they climb from the dark  
Yeah  
Searching for wisdom  
Searching for truth  
Show us the things you can do  
Maybe it's all up to you, yeah  
For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky

Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly  
(For freedom we rise) for freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky

Legend will carry you thousands of miles (thousands of miles)  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle  
For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly

* * *

In the schools outside training field the sound of weapons clashing and a loud crowd in joy. Ozpin is amazed at the feat these twins are doing to prove. The fight became so intense that Suza had to protect everyone. Bullets and Ice shard's flew in every direction. Team RWBY were jaw drop how crazy this fight is getting.

Jin clashes with Dawn but Dawn caught his farther of guard. The skies were clear and the training field was damaged. Small craters were on the field.

Noel trapped Dusk in a circle shooting bullet rounds. Dusk deflected the bullets but Noel made the bullets fly back to Dusk.

"Oh come on that is unfair mother!"

Noel gave a grin to Dusk "Deal with it this is part of your training. Dusk gave a smirk to Noel. All of a sudden the bullets Noel was shooting burned in dark flames.

Noel back away and put her small pistol in her gun holder. Dusk black flames distinguished and charged at Noel. "Coming your way mother."

Noel waited for the right moment to clash her blade. Dusk had other plans he exerted his blade with flames around it. While running towards Noel, he swung his two swords. Afterwards two flames were coming at Noel.

Noel was a bit surprised she predicted wrong for what her son will do. Noel cut the flames in half but the flames split in to four.

The flames landed on the field in their designated area they landed. The flames did not stop but rise to form one thick flame. Noel turned around and was shock to see the flame was coming at her. Dusk notice the flame and rushed to aid Noel. Noel tried to move back but she fell on the ground.

Jin and Dawn notice the flame while fighting in the air. They stop and jolted down to help Noel. Dusk felt bad he screwed up his technique flame reconstruction boomerang in his training with Noel.

Dusk ran and jumped in front of Noel. Before Dusk could shield himself with his two blades the flames pierce trough his chest. Noel was scared of her own child protecting her.

Dusk coughed of up blood and fell on the ground. Dusk blade fell on the ground while the flames tried to burn him. However his dark flaming aura absorbed the flame into his body. The flame made a bloody hole on Dusk chest. His eyes were closed.

When Jin and Dawn descend on the ground they ask for medical attention. Ozpin saw the signal Jin made. The students were worried what happen to Dusk. Ozpin asked Suza for his assistance.

"Suza help out your friend he needs medical help." Suza ran towards Dusk to place the kunai of healing on his open wound. Suza know that wound will take time to heal. His healing weapon only covered up the hole.

Dusk needed Koi's healing shoot. Then Koi came by to heal his teammate. In one shot the blood stop and clear skin covered the wound as if nothing happen. Dusk was still unconscious.

Ozpin told all the students to start their training except asked team DSKZ, DSKS, ZA, and RWBY to follow him. Jin, Noel, Ragna, and Saya came along with the four teams. Ozpin lead them by the school entrance to discuss something.

"Reason I brought you guys here is personal suggestions. Jin, Noel, and Ragna I advise you tree to create a Japanese style house in this area." The tree gave Ozpin an annoyed expression and they spoke in sync.

"Fine as long as this benefits these deadly students." Saya look amused and laughed but then felt another disturbance.

"Shit now Tsubaki can't this day get any better?"

Dusk lay rested on the ground. Kuroi, Frosta, and Kyoo-Ji kept watch of him. Everyone else was talking about training being cancel for them. Weiss was furious about it "Why are we here for any way?" Everyone gave Weiss a glare at her.

Suza then told her "Oh goodness heiress. Help them out with finding wood. I'll carve the house Ozpin ask me to do. This is for us powerful students. Team JNPR will be with us shortly. Also I'll be giving my Nox weapons to all of you. Likewise I'm your training dummy and instructor." Weiss felt so angry she wanted to slap Suza's face.

Suza disappeared and pick up a bunch of wood from the emerald forest. When he returns back to beacon by teleporting his phone rang. Suza dropped the wood on the ground to answer the call.

"Hello who is this?" No one answer until a minute pass. "Oh sorry my bad Suza but see you at 2 in beacon." Before Suza could reply the person hanged up. Suza then went back to creating the house infrastructure.

Zen, Zaten, Yang, and Kagumi were instructed to bring the beds and furniture out of the dorm outside. Ruby, Snow, Koi, and Dawn have a talk with Saya. Adam and Blake are sitting down on the other bench talking what happen last night.

An hour has pass and the house was completed. All that's left is the furniture and installation.

"Finally I'm done. Now I can sit back and relax." Suza was laying on top the roof looking at the clouds. Somewhere else near Beacon a flying white silhouette was making their way here.

"Ruby, Snow, and Koi let's stop talking we have a violent guess coming." Dawn know what Saya just said. Noel, Jin, and Ragna were worn out sleeping by a tree after collecting wood.

That white silhouette was Tsubaki in her Izayoi attire an attire of crusade armor for female. The person who acted fast was Suza. He threw a chain at Tsubaki to detain her to the ground. Shin also used holy magic to detain her to the ground more. Tsubaki tried to move but gave up and looked at Suza.

Tsubaki was furious she easily lost "You bastard how did you know of this."

Suza gave a smirk at Tsubaki "Simple Noel was crying when Saya talk about you. End this pointless fighting the Imperial is a tyrant to the NOL."

Suza offered a hand to Tsubaki. Suza put his chain back in his pocket. Tsubaki was skeptical about this and took Suza offer fully. Tsubaki walked up to Saya who was sipping her tea.

Suza and Shin ask Zen, Zaten, Yang, and Kagumi to bring the furniture and luggage inside the house to set up. After lunch time Ozpin had to install the lights and water pump. Shin was creating a hot spring in the back of the house. Dusk was able to get up and move his injured body.

Suza was waiting for his old friend to come but did not sadly. Team JNPR was finally able to meet up in front of the school. When they arrive their house was completed but everyone was outside waiting for them.

"Took you guy's long enough before Dawn and Dusk parents depart let's say goodbye."

Ragna, Noel, and Jin waited for a ride to stay in Vale. But they were out of luck. They then notice a helicopter flying towards them. Suza used his aura to look closely and it surprised him. His friend was on the helicopter ladder.

Suza know this because his friend wears defective attire all the time. The helicopter came and droped of Suza friend. Before the helicopter left Suza instructed the pilot to bring Ragna, Noel, and Jin to Vale.

The helicopter left and everyone waved their goodbye's to them. Saya stayed back to keep an eye on this group of kids.

When that finish Ozpin spoke "Since the house is done you five teams will be living here. Saya I entrust your care with these teams. As for you Kuroi, Frosta, and Kyoo-Ji keep watch over the school. Your teams will be combining to be call hunting freelancers. With that covered you'll be assigned more missions than the other students. Enjoy the rest of the break till it ends." Ozpin turn around and walked away.

This left everyone jaw drop except Saya and Adam who look amused about it.

"Okay with that over I recommend we go inside the house" said Aya.

Then Shin but in "Let's use the hot spring tonight guy's." This made everyone feel weird about a mix hot spring in the back of their house.

Hours passed and they got use to the house. When night came they all slept except Suza friend who was outside looking at the stars. He then spoke *sigh* "Giga this better bring you to your senses girl."

He then got up and went inside the house.

* * *

**Ending Song "More than words" by Maaya Sakamoto**

Soko ni iru kimi wa  
Ima dake no, kimi ja nai  
Kyou de no yorokobi ya  
Kanashimi to isshoni ikiteru

Ichiban taisetsu na koto wa keshite iwanakute ii  
Kono sora ya yureru haoto ya sekai ga zenbu shitteru

Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka  
Otona ni nattanda ne  
Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka  
Sukoshi dake

Hyaku no kotoba yori tsutaetai koto ga aru  
Hyaku no kotoba yori tsutawaru to shinjite iru

Namida mo fukeru kurai ni  
Itsudemo chikaku ni ita hazu na no ni  
Watashi wa kimi no kurushimi ya furue ni  
Nani hitotsu kizuke nakatta

Hontou ni tausetsu na mono wa chiisana honoo no you ni hakanai  
Kaze ga keshite shimawanai you ni futatsu no te wo kazasu yo

Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka  
Hitori ni nattanda ne  
Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka  
Dokomademo

Hyaku no kotoba yori tsutaetai koto ga aru  
Hyaku no kotoba yori kimi dake wo omotte iru

Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Otona ni nattanda ne  
Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Sukoshi dake

Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Hitori ni nattanda ne  
Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Dokomademo

Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Kimi wa hitori ni nattanda ne  
Jiyuu tte, setsunakunai desuka?  
Dokomademo

Me no mae no kimi wa  
Ima no, ima dake no, kimi ja nai  
Deatta ikutsu mo no yorokobi ya  
Kanashimi to isshoni ikiteru

* * *

**A/N: Part one END. I plan to start next chapter when RWBY season 1 part two starts.**

**Two more O.C's hinted.**

**Part two will focus on the love relationship of Dusk, Snow, and Koi with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang**

**Zaten stays single**

**Adam get's to have Blake all to himself Xp**

**What happen to Tsubaki you say? She came to her senses and followed Noel**

**Till next time readers for now...**


	11. Harem all day every day(PART 2 starts)

**A/N : More O.C's coming people. Blazblue will not be implied from this point on. Some of it's idea will foreshadow.**

**Well here's the opening song version 2 "****GOT TO BELIEVE IN MAGIC" ****by David Pomeranz**

Take me to your heart,  
Show me where to start,  
Let me play the part of your first love;  
All the stars are right,  
Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love.

Pity those who wait,  
Trust in love to faith,  
Findin' out too late that they've lost it;  
Never leting go,  
They will never know the ways of love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

I may never know  
Why I need you so,  
All I need to know is this feeling;  
Handle it with care,  
We were born to share this dream, my love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

* * *

The school break has drawn to its close and students are in academic feel yet again. For multi team hunting freelancer they had other things to do like hunting expectations.

Ozpin knew team RWBY is going to hate this. Suza enjoyed training team RWBY and JNPR for these expectations. Saya the person who watches the house vanish for personal reason. Suza friend Guren had to watch over the house.

Guren has black short hair and black eyes. He wears an unbuttoned tan coat with blazer pants, shoes, and a white polo. He uses a pistol with a bayonet named Go-juu-Go. It shoots sniper bullets with high recoil but the downfall is it can miss a target.

Guren is a crime detective in a different land. However he usually helps Suza with the supernatural cases. But there is a girl he has to watch over his whole life.

We now begin the team's day. Everyone was up and about. Ozpin knock on the house door and waited to give the group their mission paper. Everyone was eating in the living room of the house. Ozpin waited a little longer until he walked inside the entrance.

Ozpin heard talking on his left and came into the living room. The first person to react was Zaten.

"Ah headmaster it's about the mission's right well. Guren has to deal with something. He needs our help first. I have feeling we have to kill a nevermore correct." Ozpin just startled that Zaten knew about the mission.

Ozpin made a big sigh and answered Zaten.

"You are correct about the mission. However what does sir Guren need your guys for?"

Guren answered that question.

"There is girl named Giga who wants to attend Beacon. But was rejected but still wants to come. Since I don't have a strong aura I need their help, postponed the team's mission by a week. Giga needs to learn to talk with others."

Ozpin did not say anything and thought about something.

"Damn this girl Giga is a big problem for Guren." In the next few minutes they heard someone descending with wings. The team finishes up their food and went outside.

Ozpin followed them to the odd sound of wings. Guren then notice Giga right in front of him. A spear was pointed at Guren's chin.

Giga then talk to Guren in a strange tone.

"Hi Guren how's it been? Guren it's been so long we've hanged out. But I promise to change but on one condition I want to play with your friend Suza again."

Team RWBY and JNPR were humored by this dirty joke. Suza showed himself to the innocent short girl.

"You again well alright been a while that I've went all at." Giga gave a happy expression to Suza.

"Let's begin shall we."

Giga's four feet, have red long hair, black eyes, wears grey long sleeves, black blazer pants, red shoes, and is half dragon. She has a tail, pointy dragon ears, scaly like nails, and wings. One of her eyes has a scar so she uses an eye patch. Giga use the jigger chi spears that can pierce trough anything. Giga has a dragon form that can erase anything with her blade.

Giga was born from the major of the Makai knights in the olden days. Giga then became a knight but the Makai knights crumbled during her service. Giga then trys to marry a magician but was used as a test subject. The magician changed Giga into a male and a dragon. Also gave a potion to Giga to never age. Giga killed the magician but was stuck in the dragon form for years.

Afterwards Giga wreck havoc to mankind until Suza knock some sense in to her. Giga became a female after a magician cast a spell on her. Guren then watch over Giga because she acts like a little girl.

With that aside the battle commences. Suza pulled his blood gender katana. Giga laughed in humor seeing Suza take out a weapon. Suza notice Giga laugh about his katana and said something.

"Giga I know I'm using my gender bend weapon. I'm just trying to make you remember that day."

Suza then slice open his palm to drip blood on his katana. Afterwards blue aura surrounded Suza and fog warp around him. Ruby watch as Giga waited for Suza. Ruby asked Dawn what Suza is doing.

"Dawn what's Suza doing it seems cool." Dawn gave Ruby a disturbed look.

"To put in words Suza swapping his gender because the weapon he's using." Everyone heard that and reacted except Guren and Dusk.

"The heck you're joking you have an odd boyfriend Dawn." The fog disappeared showing Suza with black long hair and small breast showing but covered up.

Team RWBY were jaw drop seeing Suza like that. Suza then notice team RWBY expression. Suza knew he had to say something to them.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang don't take this in a wrong way please."

In the few seconds Giga clash her spears to Suza katana.

"Suza remember our bet whoever gets stab first loses." Suza knew Giga is doing this for a warm up not a death match. Giga backed away and said "Let get this over I'm bored already."

Suza had a feeling Giga was not in a mood for fights. Suza ready his katana to charge at Giga. While Giga hold both spears in her right hand.

Guren was a little worried about this fight but watched closely. Suza and Giga dashed at the same time. They were holding their weapons like a lance.

When the weapons clash a surge of energy blasted them in opposite directions.

Suza went flying to the statue while Giga went flying to the cliff side where beacon students arrive.

Suza was able to get up and sprint by the house to see everyone in surprise.

Giga was able to flap her dragon wings and fly up and descend to where everyone was. Zen was a little dumb fond that Suza hurt his head but handle the impact. Suza puts back the katana in the sheath and changed back to a man.

Ozpin observed the situation and told Giga that she can attended beacon.

Ozpin then told them

"Rest well my students then you can enjoy your learning at beacon." Ozpin left them and went into the school. Glynda Goodwitch then question Ozpin.

"Sir what's the meaning of this!" Ozpin was late for a speech that day.

Night appeared and Giga enjoyed her first night in beacon with girl talk.

All the guys question Suza with his weapon fetish.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping and four people landed by the house. No one heard it except Kyoo-Ji who was sleeping by the door. He notice who it was and went outside to check.

When he came outside he saw two boys and two girls by a bench. The two boys are Dusk friends. Kyoo-Ji then went back inside the house to sleep.

Dusk friend's slept on the bench with two girls. While the Makai knights were in a ship observing beacon academy above the clouds.

A person was at the tip of the ship looking down with a mini telescope. The person was laughing in humor that he has to stay up.

"Sir you're kidding you ask me for this favor."

A man in his twenties replied to the pirate.

"Well since we have an alliance with you guys might as well put it to use." The man then went inside the ship and made a big sigh.

"Good grief my young knights are still alive. If they stay here any longer they might improve their strength. But funny those 2 found a person they trust and love. Yet I wonder how that is going on, in the mean time other teams plan to assassin them."

Frosta notice the ship and felt the presence of dark aura in the school.

"Hmmm I know that ship but what worries me is that dark aura."Frosta went to the middle of the school to observe where the aura is. Frosta then notice it was coming from the class room.

She decided to use her X-ray vision to see who it was. To her surprise it was two girls talking to Ozpin.

She was relived and went back to the house but wonder who the two girls are.

* * *

**A/N: Since I know Blazblue chrono phantasma ending that's why the Blazblue cast will no be here. I might move this story in the RWBY section. RWBY volume two did not start yet. But I wanted this chapter out already. The fighting festival will be implied but more action. If you wanna review go for it. Just give me good feedback and good suggestions not with cursing please or bad mouthing my work.****Well here's the ending song readers. "****Trust Me" by ****Matsushita Yuya**

**English translation adaptation version sang by shadowlink4321 on youtube**

(I really wanna be with you...)  
(So trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah)

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me

I hear everything your heart's said  
Everything going on in your head  
And that'll always be the same  
My love is forever staying here with you

Go on and let it all out  
Give me your faith and no doubt  
I'll take on everything  
That you're worried by, I made my mind

I'm here, even if I had been far  
Call me, and I'll go to where you are  
Trust me, the feelings I have can't ever be undone  
My dear, whatever may bother you  
Trust me, you can let it onto me too  
Cause you're the reason that I'm staying here; it's all just for you

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me.


	12. Fate bends

**A/N: I'm back guy's been busy. About that Blazblue not implied thing well forget it. I'm sticking back the implyment. Also I can't belieave RWBY volume 01 finish. **

* * *

Take me to your heart,  
Show me where to start,  
Let me play the part of your first love;  
All the stars are right,  
Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love.

Pity those who wait,  
Trust in love to faith,  
Findin' out too late that they've lost it;  
Never leting go,  
They will never know the ways of love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

I may never know  
Why I need you so,  
All I need to know is this feeling;  
Handle it with care,  
We were born to share this dream, my love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

* * *

The morning arises as the pirates above beacon anchor their boat. The pirate that was observing for twenty-four hours was so tired that he fell asleep on the watch deck. His leader had to drag him into the bedroom.

The leaders name is Zoa the brother of the other pirate. The other pirates name is Kite.

Zoa has a black noble pirate attire, black eyes, long blue hair and uses two curved pirate blade's he calls it the mugen oni.

Zoa's brother uses cannoneer sleeveless attire, black spiky hair, and blue eyes. Also uses a weapon based on a M1A1 but it shoots out shotgun bullets. It has a blade attach it so it can cut people.

The other two crew members are their girlfriends named Sue and Suzen. The girl's nickname is twin navigators. They are twins with white bang hair, white noble pirate attire, and green eyes.

Sue uses a compass as a weapon while Suzen uses a short dagger. These four pirates are the black pirates.

They use to love stealing in the old days as juveniles when their parents owned the ship. When their parents died they had the ships for themselves. As they became a teenager they change their ways to aid those in need.

Then the Makai knights notice reliability of the pirates and ask for an alliance. They agreed to do this if they get a proper training from a rookie knight. Which that rookie was Koi when he was twelve.

We now move back to the current events. Zoa felt a little bad for his brother Kite lying in his bed.

Suzen then came in the room and ask Zoa something "Zoa how's your brother doing? I'll watch him if you want."

Zoa just nod his head and left to check on the Makai knights in the ship longue. When he went by the longue door it was lock. Zoa made a big sigh and left a note on the ground. Zoa then went outside to see if Ozpin reacted to a floating ship near beacon. Zoa decided to jump down to his anchor to walk.

The Makai knights lock the ship lounge because they were getting ready to spare outside the ship where Zoa is. When the man with the red hair unlocks the lounge door he saw the note.

He reads the note as it is "Yo, Makai knights hurry up. We need to get supplies before we depart. We are just here for a rest then we settle in Vale. Once the festival starts we watch over it until we found our target."

The leader of the reformed Makai knights is Blaze. He wears a red jacket that's half open with his white crusade polo shirt, black pants and red knight boots. He has short red hair, and red eyes. His weapon is a two-handed sword called the burning dragon.

Fourth person of the knights is a girl named Hibiki. She has short yellow hair, and blue eyes. Hibiki wears yellow royal magician attire with high heels. Her weapon is a staff called the kaminari wolf.

Fifth person is a girl named Emerald. She has long pink hair, and blue eyes. Emerald wears a dark blue dress like Weiss but it's longer and with black heels. Her weapon is fingerless gloves called the futon turtle.

Seventh person is a boy named Zerker. He has yellow spiky hair and red eyes. He wears motorcyclist attire that has the color grey. He uses a large broad sword called the kiiro steel.

The last member of the knights is a girl named Rebecca. She has grey hair, and black eyes. She wears a black dress with black mage shoes. Rebecca uses a double sided staff called the ku taka.

These individual's are the child prodigy of the original Makai knights. However the leader of the old generation mistreated them like dogs. The order grumbled because the families could not trust the new generation to up holds the organization. As years pass the hatred for these five was reduce.

They received a valor of heroism after saving a kingdom suffering from a large population of grims killing their people.

We move back to the situation they are in. Blaze leads his knights on the tip of the ship. He ordered them to follow his lead. Blaze fell down to the anchor where Zoa was waiting for them.

The Makai knights did that and waited for the pirates to get down from the ship. The ship was at least a thousand feet high above the ground. Sue, Suzen, and Kite arrived late and waited for people to get up.

The first people to get up were the people on the bench. A short boy with weightless gold armor awakens with his white eyes. His short brown spiky hair moved as a girl higher than a foot than him leaned on him.

Hibiki was surprised to see these two boys and two girls getting up. Another tall girl was leaning on a boy at her height. The girl was wearing an old fashion dress that touches her knees, with black hair and eyes.

Zerker just stared at them and remember something "Wait a minute our knights doing this not even. I give it a benefit of doubt I hope." Zerker made a grin afterwards.

The short boy is a boy named Roy a knight of justice. He uses the blade of hope a sword made out of gold.

The other tall girl is named Angel. She uses a long sword that's taller than her. She calls it the san neko's. When used it splits in to 3 blades going on its own direction.

The girl leaning on Roy was Usha. She wears blue heavy armor covering her cyan dress that she usually wears, yellow hair, and black eyes. She uses a short sword called the frostbite.

The boy that is taller than Roy is Taylor. He has short black spiky hair, and brown hair. He uses a black unbutton long sleeve blazer, with torn maroon long pants. He uses a finger less gloves, boots, and a flute as a weapon. He calls them the akai chi because there are bloodstains on them.

The four got up and notice the black pirates and Makai knights. In sudden embarrassment they bowed their heads. First person to speck up was Roy.

"Sir Zoa and sir Blaze sorry for sleeping on the job forgive us." Blaze did not reply and walk up to Roy. Zoa pity Roy for this.

"Don't worry if it's a friend you want to vist then do it. Once we reach Vytal we are dock to stop a raid." Blaze gave a pat on the back on Roy and spoke.

"To speck of that matter is classified Zoa. But Roy I know you miss your friend and all but sometimes we need to move on. Let's just wait for them to come outside. We are only telling them this because Saya backstab us. Terumi and Relius manipulated her. Relius struck a deal with Roman Torchwick."

Before Blaze could continue someone threw a card on the ground. The group reacted and took their weapons out. All of a sudden two girls appeared near the card. Cherry blossoms were spiraling around the big group. Rebecca they notice a familiar face.

"Wait you are the elegant utsukushi-sa no also called Jb. Fun seeing you gals here but was that on purpose Brenda and Jessica."

Brenda is five inches higher than Giga. Her hair is blue but it's tied in one pointy tail. Eyes are purple. She wears a tuxedo for females but the pants reach her knees, and white high heels. Her weapon is a card deck that has the kanji mugen on it. She is a magician and spell caster.

Jessica on the other hand is Giga's height. Jessica has long white hair reaching her knees, fox ears, fox tail and red eyes. She wears a red traditional kimono. Her weapon is a katana called the dragon's shed. It was made from a fire dragon skin.

Not much is known for the two but one thing they like to do is screw with bad people. Some say criminals are afraid of them because they love to seduce them and terrify them.

Brenda just smiled and talk "Oh hey Rebecca how's it been? By the way the reason we are here because about an idiotic organization called white fangs."

Rebecca replied to Brenda

"I'm fine but interest of white fang. Hmmm surprised to see you want them. However you're here at beacon to commerce a plan. How lovely my friends are one step ahead of us!" With everyone talking this caused someone to snap in the house of team DSKS, SDKS, RWBY, JNPR, and ZA.

Kyoo-Ji was by the door getting flung at the Makai knights. The person they saw was a pissed of Snow and Koi. They both spoke in sync

"Why the heck are you here guys?! Also we need to do things today!" With the two other Makai knights arguing the group heard someone make ice and shot a shotgun round. Everyone look where it was coming and it was by the house.

* * *

(I really wanna be with you...)  
(So trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah)

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me

I hear everything your heart's said  
Everything going on in your head  
And that'll always be the same  
My love is forever staying here with you

Go on and let it all out  
Give me your faith and no doubt  
I'll take on everything  
That you're worried by, I made my mind

I'm here, even if I had been far  
Call me, and I'll go to where you are  
Trust me, the feelings I have can't ever be undone  
My dear, whatever may bother you  
Trust me, you can let it onto me too  
Cause you're the reason that I'm staying here; it's all just for you

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me.

* * *

**A/N: Makai knights are a mix between NOL and knights of the round table.**

**Also yes I used a lot of japanese words.**

**Kaminari means lighting **

**Futon means wind**

**Kiiro means yellow**

**Ku means void**

**Taka means hawk**

**San means 3**

**Neko means cat**

**Akai means red**

**Chi means blood**

**Utsukushi-sa no means beauty's **


	13. Love so blue

A/N:** Been sick lately forgive me readers. It was long because well character development.**

* * *

Take me to your heart,  
Show me where to start,  
Let me play the part of your first love;  
All the stars are right,  
Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love.

Pity those who wait,  
Trust in love to faith,  
Findin' out too late that they've lost it;  
Never leting go,  
They will never know the ways of love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

I may never know  
Why I need you so,  
All I need to know is this feeling;  
Handle it with care,  
We were born to share this dream, my love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic,  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

Got to believe in magic,  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers;  
You've got to believe in magic  
Somethin' stronger than the moon above  
'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

* * *

Weiss and Yang stood there at the odd new people. Everyone inside are behind the heiress and blonde. Weiss was a little anger and burst out saying something.

"Who the damn hell are these people Snow? Also why are they here for?"

Weiss was blushing really red. All the girls by the anchor laugh in surprised.

"You're kidding me this girls with you Snow. Oh come on!" Snow could not figure out what to say.

All of a sudden Blaze stabs his sword to the ground. This made everyone stay silent.

Blaze then spoke in a piss of tone "Before I snap I'll you guys know what to expect during the festival." The other teams came outside to check what happened.

When they got by the big group Blaze began to talk.

"The Vytal festival is this Saturday. Well bad news Terumi, Relius, Saya, Torchwick, and white fangs plan to ruin the festival. Saya is being used. The Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi might descend and destroy Vytal. Good news someone will deal with that weapon. Another thing tells no one about this."

Blaze then let out a deep sigh. When Blake and Adam heard white fangs they were mad.

Weiss then added something to say.

"You're telling me an organization of rebellious fauna's that killed my relatives. I hate their killing actions."

Blake and Adam wanted to say something but Giga interrupted. Giga slap the two with her tail. Giga gave a death glare at both of them. Blake then felt terrified of Giga.

Afterwards Yang asks Koi something "Koi how do you know these people? Also what connections do you have with them?" Koi blush in surprised and in shock.

"Uh I trained under Blaze because he understood my despair as a child. Afterwards I met the black pirates. In return I trained them with swords. In exchange I was allowed to create pirate pistols for them. That's the reason I have a gun fetish, in a sense that's why I fondly you Yang!"

This made Yang blush in confusion. Ruby had to snap Yang out of confusion. "Sis hello you okay?"

Weiss then interrupted Ruby.

"Ruby Rose forget about your sister. Let's head to class already I had it with these new people." The heiress decided to leave them. Yang was able to get to her senses. Snow on the other hand was so pissed he wanted to hit Weiss.

"That heiress needs to keep her mouth shut sometimes." The teams then left. Brenda and Jessica left also because they are students. This left the black pirates and Makai knights wondering what happen.

Zoa spoke "Wow that heiress is pissed. I guess white fang did some crazy stuff to her relatives." Everyone agreed on that and Rebecca spoke afterwards.

"I have a feeling Blake and Adam were part of white fang."

Hibiki interrupted "How do you know this piece of information of them?"

Emerald answered the question "Simple they wanted to justify white fangs actions. Yet Weiss does not know Blake is a fauna."

Zerker had to end the conversation. "Enough ladies we are here for supplies so we need to see the headmaster." The girls stop talking and headed to the school.

Taylor, Angel, Roy, and Usha followed team RWBY and DSKZ to their history class.

Team JNPR, ZA, and SDKS are in their hunting class. Giga did not need a class because she had to talk more with Ozpin. Giga was stuck in Ozpin office. Afterwards the black pirates came inside the office.

Giga asked them something "Oh it's you guys been awhile how's it going?"

Sue answered Giga "We are doing fine and all but were looking for you headmaster for something." Ozpin opened his office door with his cane pointing at the black pirates.

Ozpin gave a smirk to them "What business do you people need from me. I don't trust higher ups get out now!"

Kite answered Ozpin "Headmaster we only ask for supplies like food and water. That's all we need also believe us we are friendly pirates. We will not do any harm to the school."

Giga added on to that "Headmaster Ozpin they are telling the truth. The person you got to worry about is me. Believe them sir because I killed their parents when I was a ravaging dragon." This made Ozpin eyes widen in shock hearing that. Ozpin came to his senses and spoke up.

"Alright you pirates I'll take your word for that. Supplies of food and water are in the cafeteria. Notify the person in charge that Ozpin sent you there."

The black pirates left leaving Ozpin and Giga in the office. Ozpin then started to talk to Giga again.

"Giga you're telling me you're more dangerous than a scythe?"

Giga giggled then answered "I'll just say I'm more than a Faunus.

Ozpin had to think of something "More than a Faunus how and in what way?"

Giga answered as blunt as possible "A magician injected dragon blood in my veins. It caused me to become a dragon. However I went berserk because the magician turned me into a male. As in what way you say well I've been through painful suffering. Another thing to note is I'm able to become my dragon form."

Ozpin ask another question to Giga.

"I see now last question. What suffering have you endured?" Giga then shed a tear hearing that.

She then spoke "To make it simple for you to know sir." Giga could not think what to say and cried. Giga laid her head on Ozpin office desk. Ozpin went too far and gave a pat on a back to Giga.

Ozpin then said "I will not ask you for that. I just wanted to know more about my student." Giga stop crying and got up from the chair. In the next few second's the bell rang.

Ozpin then said "Giga before you leave its lunch time letting you know. Another thing train well." Giga set off as her tail whack the door. Giga felt happy leaving but regret not telling her past to Ozpin.

As she got in the cafeteria she saw something that made her snap. She notices Cardin's team picking on Velvet. Giga saw Suza but was stuck with girls hitting on him.

Giga couldn't hold her temper and started walking up to team CRDL sit. As she got closer the other teams stared at Giga.

Giga heard the whisper of students. Cardin saw Giga and let go of Velvet's bunny ears. Cardin spoke in a way to provoke Giga.

"Hey what's an animal doing here? Get out of my sight!" Cardin then laughed in humor. Cardin then started to pull Giga's dragon ears. Giga played along with Cardin while observing his previous injury.

Velvet backed away as Cardin tried pulling Giga's dragon ears. Team RWBY and SDKS felt bad for Giga. After being annoyed by Cardin for half an hour, Giga snapped.

Giga used her tail to restrain Cardin's arms together. Everyone was shock seeing Cardin suffer yet again. Giga then let go and left back to the house. After the school day finish the group of friends arrives back at the house.

As of the black pirates and Makai knights they were able to get their supplies. They stayed in the ship for that night. Hunting freelancers was enjoying their night. They had at least three hours left before they sleep. Everyone was in the living room talking story.

Giga on the other hand was in the female hot spring relaxing. Giga rested while remembering her sad past. While she looks up at the glass ceiling showing the moon someone came in.

It was team RWBY; Giga was surprised to see them.

"Uh why are you guys here? Don't you guys have class tomorrow?" Ruby answered as the girls entered the hot spring.

"We figure to comfort you. We saw what happen to you but about your past can you tell us please Giga. We're friends anyways right?" As Giga stared at the curious Ruby she decides to speck.

"That's nice of you guy's but its okay I wanted to protect the weak. Alright I'll tell you about my past. But pare in mind it's a sad and tragic one; worse than your past Ruby, Blake, and Weiss."

This made the 3 girls come closer to Giga. Out of nowhere someone opened the female hot spring door. It was Suza who was eavesdropping on the girls. Giga let Suza slide for this moment. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake reacted at seeing Suza. The tree felt Suza was going against privacy of the tree.

Suza then spoke "Don't mind me lady's it was not enjoyable being a lady. I was getting hit on dudes that were perverts. I'm here to see your reactions and to see how Giga's doing."

In the next moment Weiss snapped "Suza Habusa leave now this is embarrassing." Afterwards Dawn arrive and heard that. Weiss felt like she exposed her body in front of a guy.

Dawn then spoke in a calm manner of the situation.

"Ruby, Weiss, and Blake don't mind my boyfriend. I've seen him as a female he's not sick and twisted. He peak on me when I was changing my clothes. As for Giga's story it's very touching I've heard it before."

Giga then gave a smile to Dawn.

"Okay I will begin my story. When I was five my farther force me to use swords because I was an only child in my family. My father was part of the Makai knights. He was the guardian of the Makai knight's leader.

The Makai knights are knights that follow the holy order of hunters. The hunters were the leaders of my time when demons kept attacking us.

We trusted them but as time pass they became corrupt.

Corruption caused them to kill innocent people. In the end demons possessed the hunters. The Makai knights had to kill them. I had to slay the hunters that I idolized in my youth.

One of them molested me and I hated the pleasure. My father died when the knights rebel the holy order of hunters. When I become 13 I had to up hold responsibility as a knight. I was the guardian of my leader, my first boyfriend. I still wish he was here but that's in the 15th century.

We were the people's hope but war split us apart from demons. My companions died from torment and rape from the demons. I had to watch them die in front of my eyes. It was a painful experience I had to deal with. I became the sole survivor of the high ranking knight's.

As the demon's hid I became to enjoy life more but I was depressed in secret. When I became eighteen, everything changed my life forever. Which I told you guys when I first slept here.

But I'll add some more information to that. After killing my sick twisted 2nd boyfriend I ravaged the land for six century's. Everyone knows me as the renegade black dragon knight.

People tried to kill me but failed. Armies tried to kill me but failed.

The dragon inside me told me kill humanity. If I didn't do so I'll lose my conscious and became a full dragon.

Society hated me for this but I was subdued by that soul. The people that tried to help come to my senses were the five great warriors, the Makai knights, and Guren.

When I meet the five great warriors approach me in the 20th century. They fought me to help me realize the days of old have past.

Suza was the first to ease my silent suffering but I was still stuck in dragon armor.

When I fought I literally erase everything in darkness. After that fight I left the world and rested in the depths of the ocean. I promise to return and kill Suza.

As years past I kept that promise until the dragon soul realized he has been subdue by my will. I was overjoyed and started to stalk where ever Suza has gone to. The town that helps me be accepted to society again was Anaza.

Although I was a male at the time I was skeptical about it. My past then crawled up back to me. The new Makai knights had to kill me. Little did they know I was changing as a new person. But they refused my reasoning.

This pissed me off and I decided to kill everyone all at one time. It did not work because Suza survived my judgment attack. I found his weakness so someone had to seal my fate. Guren was the one that stop me because he resembles my first boyfriend.

When I lost I had to revive everyone I killed in Anaza. I regret doing that to the people. Guren took me in custody to check my mental state.

As years past my 2nd boyfriend who was supposed to be dead visited me. He meets me in a forest I was exploring with Guren. He threw a potion at my body that caused me to change into a woman instantly. Afterwards he left with no words directed to me. He only just smiled to me.

This is my life I went through hope this is enough for you four to know. Before you ask me why my wings are small right now is because I control how long they extend out. I only use them if I fight or fly."

* * *

This made team RWBY speechless. Ruby felt bad hearing Giga's sad romance. Weiss and Blake are surprised to hear Giga was tormented. Yang on the other hand was sad in general.

The four girls had tears coming from their eyes.

Suza and Dawn spoke in sync "Girls I told you now let's get out of the hot spring. Food is ready we're just waiting for you guy's. Also Ruby and Yang please get use with Dusk, and Koi. We reckon to know Snow is enjoying his fun with your fits Weiss." This made Weiss flustered and blushing red. Giga just laughed about the current situation.

They got out from the hot spring and joined everyone else for dinner. As they started to get ready for sleep Ruby, Weiss, and Yang figure's to sleep with Dusk, Snow, and Koi for the night.

Dusk overacted when Ruby ask him.

"What! Ruby we are not that close as we are; in due time I will let you sleep with me. Not now later in the future. I'll get to know you more first. Don't take this the wrong way."

Ruby responded in a sad voice "Okay... But I…" Ruby couldn't finish what she was saying. Instead she walks away and went to the girl's room.

Dusk notice Ruby was blushing and shed a tear. Dusk made a big sigh and scratches his head. He then fell on his bed to sleep. He thought to himself "Damn it I got to be careful what I say to Ruby before I'm Yang's punching bag."

Weiss asked Snow and he accepted it.

"I'm not surprised a girl like you will ask me that. I can't believe I'm hitting on someone that's rich. We'll I was rich but I threw that lifestyle away."

Weiss then said "Really is this a way to redeem your broken past?" Snow was setting his bed then grabbed Weiss by the right arm pulling her down to the bed.

Weiss then was blushing in frustration "What was that for Snow?" Snow replied in a gentlemen's way.

"To answer your previous question no it's not to redeem my past. It's just girls that my mom pick for me where cheaters. Now to your current question; what's wrong with that? I admire your ambitions to be a huntress yet you're fit to be a model. Weiss just laugh at Snow's funny humor and they fell asleep as Weiss warp her hand around Snow.

Yang asks Koi but was busy with class work. Yang decided to go to the girl's room to talk with Ruby. When she got there the girls were sleeping except Ruby who was sobbing on her bed. Yang sat near Ruby's bed and spoke to her sad sister.

"Ruby its okay it's just maybe Dusk is not used to relationships with innocent girls."

Ruby then spoke in her normal voice.

"I guess you're right but deep inside me I like him. The way he fights with his weapon is awesome. He has an odd personality if I'm near him I'm kind of shy. I guess I need to know his interest before I go any further. I'm already jealous you and Weiss attempt to talk with your boyfriends easily; any way Yang good night."

Yang then said "Good night Ruby just talk more with Dusk." As Ruby closed her eyes Yang touches Ruby's hair. Afterwards she left the girls room and closed the door behind her.

Yang then made a big sigh then notice Koi who was still working on school work. Koi was doing it on his bed. Yang did not want to disturb anyone. She just helps out Koi who couldn't figure out his work.

They decided to whisper to each other so no one could get up.

"Yang what are doing it's my work? Let me do it please although we just meet like for a few weeks."

Yang answered Koi "Don't worry about it. Not like this school professor's care as long as we know the ways of hunters."

Koi was blushing in confusion "What? Really well that's unexpected. Thanks for helping me I guess." Koi then grabbed the paper Yang finish writing on. Koi puts it in his bag that is under his bed.

Koi falls in his bed and attempts to sleep without a blanket. Yang just laid her body on top of Koi. He didn't care if Yang was on top of him. He only cared for some goodnight sleep.

Yang then kisses Koi on his cheeks. Koi was fast asleep but smiled.

* * *

Everyone lay asleep while somewhere else tensions rise. Saya who was being control had Torchwick pinned to a wall. "If you fail this obligation with me I'll kill you got that. If you want to live do as Relius and Hazama says. Then you can do your plans with white fangs. The dark war Nox will be used under my will."

Roman Torchwick was terrified to hear a girl is dead serious about it.

Little did they know a legendary thief of light was watching them above the clouds.

"Ah lucky I've have some trick of some sleeves. The wheel of fate is turning yet again."

* * *

(I really wanna be with you...)  
(So trust me, trust me, trust me, yeah)

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me

I hear everything your heart's said  
Everything going on in your head  
And that'll always be the same  
My love is forever staying here with you

Go on and let it all out  
Give me your faith and no doubt  
I'll take on everything  
That you're worried by, I made my mind

I'm here, even if I had been far  
Call me, and I'll go to where you are  
Trust me, the feelings I have can't ever be undone  
My dear, whatever may bother you  
Trust me, you can let it onto me too  
Cause you're the reason that I'm staying here; it's all just for you

I'm here, always waiting by your side  
Call me, cause you know I'll never hide  
Trust me, there won't ever be any need to worry  
My dear, even though you cannot see  
Trust me, the thread tying us together, you'll be  
Feeling all of the love that you're giving off to me.

* * *

**A/N: To clarify Giga is kind of a faunus. Saya is under a god. The person at the end is a O.C**


End file.
